A One-Half Adventure
by Middletaker
Summary: Principal Kuno invites his students to partake in a scavenger hunt all over the school! Little do we know the troubles that occur afterwards. Akane must go on a mission to rescue what she believes is her life crumbling to pieces. Accompanied by friends, she must rescue her loved ones to restore everything, back to the way it was. An epic adventure you don't want to miss out on.
1. Chapter 1 : A Dangerous Matchup

"Get back here!" I wail, flap my free hand in his direction, and speed up my pace.

"Na-na-na-na-na! Catch me if you can!" Ranma sticks out his tongue. My face flushes with rage. I grip the worn leather handle in my palm.  
"I know I'll never be able to catch," I sigh. "You!" I throw my case in Ranma's direction who's barely hobbling on the nearby fence to begin with. It strikes him in the face and he falls into a nearby pool.

"Hey, Akane! What's the big deal?" He squeaks and shakes off the water from his red mane like a dog.

"Grrrr…" I growl. "You've got to be kidding! Now I'm late! Give me my bag!" I yell and jump over the fence.

"You are so uncute." He sputters. _Oh, Ranma. You're going to die. _

"RANMA!" I scream and kick him up into the sky and out of sight. A lonely bell rings in the distance.

"Oh no!" I yelp and scurry over the fence. _Oh, Ranma, you've done it this time! Why are you always so…._

"Akane Tendo?" I can hear my teacher call through the open window in our classroom.  
"I'm here!" I shout and jump up to a limb from a maple, to the window. "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"

"Th-that's alright, Akane. Just don't let it happen again." He stutters and pushes up the plastic piece of his glasses higher onto his nose. I huff out a heavy sigh and plop down in my seat. I'm fully relaxed and finally, I zone into class to get started. I notice a red shirted individual smirks at me from the front of the class. _**Ranma…..**_I pretend to not notice him at all, but in return he throws a crumpled up piece of paper at my head. I close my eyes, and my brow twitches with frustration. Ball after ball, I'm soon covered in a mountain of crumpled papers. _Ranma…. _

"Ranma! I'll kill you!" I spring up out of my seat and grip the edges of my desk. My anger broils my blood.

"Ms. Saotome! Go stand in the hall." My teacher says. I focus in on him, and heave out a sigh. I push in my chair and make my way over to the door. He begins to return to his lesson when I accidentally step on a scrunched up ball of paper, which in response makes a variety of crinkling noises.

"Careful, Akane." Ranma pets his black bangs out of his face. "You wouldn't want to make _more _noise, would you?"

_The nerve of this guy! _I flip my shoulder and slam the door behind me. I lean against the cold, painted wall and slide down to hug my knees. _I wish Ranma could grow up a little bit! _I grit my teeth and tighten my sweaty hands into fists. My thoughts quiet down and I'm left in the ongoing silence of the hallway. It's quite peaceful, actually. I close my eyes to heighten my other senses. The fans beneath the wooden walls that oppose me whoosh to a rhythmic beat. The tiles beneath my hands are warm, as they installed heating for the ceiling below so that the heat would fall downwards, if that makes any sense. With winter rolling around, everything's been so cold. I stare blankly out a window when I notice something. Specs of white are falling. _What? Is that ash? _… It's snow! My eyes lighten and I quickly press my face up against the glass. _It's snowing!_ The bell rings and the class shuffles out of the classroom. I hear a few exclamations and remarks as people begin to notice the white flurries that are slowly coating the ground.

"Snow? Oh how romantic!"

"I love snow!"

"Woah! Haishi! Come look at this! It's snowing!"

"Hey, Akane," Nabiki trots up beside me and hands me an off white bag. "You forgot your lunch this morning."

I smile awkwardly and accept it. "Sorry.. I was late because of _Ranma._"

Just remembering that little dog brings me wanting to snap something in half.

"What? Were you two too caught up in your love that you couldn't make it on time?" She laughs mischievously.

"No! It's not like that!" I yell and point my finger in her face, accusing her of being so outrageous.

"Heeeeeeeey, Aaaakaaaaneee!" A shrill voice calls from behind me. I turn to be face to face with Ranma.

"What do you want, Ranma?" I loom over him, the muscles in my face, tight.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nabiki teases, and skips off.

"Hey, Akane, can you do this math homework for me?" He pouts. "I'm so busy looking after uncute girls that I have no time to do it!"

"What did you say, she-man?!" I grip his collar and grit my teeth. He smiles a goofy smile.

"Oh, Akane. You kn-"

"I'll kill you!" I rage and slap him in the face. I notice lines from my palms are engraved on his left cheek. He's sitting on the ground, rubbing it.

"Jeeeez. What was that for?!" He gets up and yells.

"What was that FOR?!"

"Yeah! What was that for?"

Before I can answer, I hear the crackle from the loudspeaker overhead.

"Goooooooood aftanoon, me keikies!" The whack job blurts out in a Hawaiian talk show voice. "Dis day, me have very very speshel game planned fo you keikies. Meet me in da big room wit da red chairs. Adios!"

"The big room with the red chairs?" A student says.

"The auditorium?" Another questions.

"Yeah, that's what I _think _he means…"

What could he possibly want now?!

"Akane!" My parade of friends choruses and run down the hallway. "Let's go!" They grab my arm and haul me down the hall, full of running teenagers.

"Wait just a moment! I didn't even eat my lunch!" I cry and let myself be dragged. Ranma's standing there, wondering what just happened.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I ask.

"We're going to the auditorium, Akane! Do you always ask so many questions?" They let go of my arm and start to run. "Last time we were late, they took an inch of our hair off!"

I start running down the hall, barely breaking a sweat. What could this loon possibly want now? We make it to the auditorium before the bell strikes. First time I'm not late to somewhere. The seats are already filling in with students. We sit down in the second to last row and start to chat.

"So what's going on with you and Ranma?" One of them pipes up.

"Ooo yeah! I heard you guys sleep only a few doors apart!"

"Ranma and his father are _guests _at my house. They… Ranma doesn't sleep anywhere near me!"

"We saw how he was flirting with you in class."

"Don't deny it, Akane."

"F-flirting with m-me?" I croak. "You've got to be kidding!"

Suddenly, the lights go out. A few people scream and a tumble of people fall down in the neighboring isle.

"I'm scared of the dark!"

"Grow up, won't you Airi!"

_I can't see anything! What is this old bat planning anyway?_ A circle of light hits the stage and everyone stops talking. Principal Kuno walks into it.

"Goooooooood keikies! You all make daddy so so happy!" He gushes with delight. "Me have berry berry excitin challenge fo you today!"

_Whatever it is, please don't involve me._

"We have scavenger hunt! Da prize, you keiki say?"

Chatter breaks out all over the room. The principal without hesitation runs upstage and out of sight, runs back down with a coconut in hand. He tosses it up into the air and it explodes into a puff of yellow smoke. The whole room screams for a split second, but then quiets down. Something's coming out of the explosion…. _What? Are those bells? _Lollipops begin to rain down on the students and a riot breaks out to attain one of these prized candies. I reach up and one falls into my hand. I bring it down to read the label.

'_The Nectar of the Fourth Century Pineapple'_ it reads. A picture of a red and blue pineapple is on the rapper, along with a man sitting back on a beach chair sipping at a drink with an umbrella in it.

"Hush, me keikies. Do you gentlemen and gentle ladies want to know what I has as prize?" The principal takes off his backpack and unfolds it, unveiling a beach chair. He sits down on it and crosses his legs. "It a no-uniform pass. You wan it? You got it!" He starts singing Bust A Move by Young MC. The audience groans.

"Ok, me keikies. We have very speshel pair of winnas today! They get deys lists before eeryone o you! Seatas 119B and 46W! You a pair! Common up ere and get your list before da rest a da keikies get it!" The lunatic belches out and pops a pineapple candy in his mouth. I look at the number on my chair just to be sure that I don't have one of the numbers. My mouth drops open and my eye twitches.

"Woah, Akane! You won!"

"Yeah! It says it right there! 46W! Go on up there!"

_I hope this is for something worthwhile of my time_… I shimmy out of my row and walk stiffly down the isle and onto stage.

"Keiki numba 119B! Come up!"

_Oh god. Here he comes. JUST when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I was clearly mistaken_

"Oh, Akane! Thou art my love! As the blue lark proclaimed, the two broken pieces will always fix and become whole once again." Tatewaki Kuno proclaims and scampers onto stage, gripping my hands in his hands. His hands are so sweaty and gross that I gag a little bit.

"Here you go, keikies! You list! I get started, if I is you." He winks under his glasses and focuses back on the crowd. I glance over all of the faces to spot Ranma. _He's sitting next to Ukyo!_ I lock eye contact with him. I can read his eyes very clearly. He's annoyed for some reason. _  
_

"Fo da rest of you, da lists are aaaaaall scattered throughout me school. Dere not very many of dem! I'd go n' look, if I is you keikies! Hasta luego!" He laughs and a rope comes from above and drags him up and through the ceiling. A pit of plaster falls on my face. I fidget with rage.

"Me? In the same group as the fair and lovely Akane Tendo? Oh it's too good to be true!" Kuno wraps his long arms around me.

"Get off, you weasel!" I start off quietly, but I'm screaming by the time I stick him in the face with my fist. He goes flying.

"Hey, Kuno! Back off! She doesn't want you on her, so leave her alone!" Ranma jumps onto stage, his back facing me. "See, Akane doesn't even like y-" He begins while still facing Kuno, points backwards, and pokes my chest.

"Ehhhhhh?!" I scream. "Pervert! Get out of here!" I kick him in the head and he goes crashing through the roof.

"But Akane!" He cries from overhead.

"Let's go, Kuno." I say.

"I'll follow you wherever you want to go, my sweet!" He gawks. "If only the pigtailed girl were here… Then I'd be eternally happy."

"If you help me win this, I promise you you'll see the pigtailed girl again." I stare at him, bored with this conversation. As soon as I'm finished, he leaps up and is out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Well, why didn't you say so, my sweet queen? Onwards!"

"Wait up!" I holler and chase him out of the room.

"Ranma-honey! Are you all right?" I hear Ukyo call in the direction of the gaping hole in the ceiling. I turn my back and sprint as fast as I can, passing Kuno within a matter of milliseconds.

"Okay!" I pant. "The first item on the list is…" I read loudly, making sure Kuno can still hear and that he's not distracted by how close I am. I look at the list, slow down to a walk, and to a stop. "A pair of… girls gym shorts?" _Why do I feel like…. this list was made by my dirty old goat for a grandfather Happosai? _

"Rest assured, Akane Tendo. You wait here. I will fetch them myself to prevent you from being beaten down!" He exclaims and runs toward the girl's locker room.

"But Kuno.." I say but he can't hear me. "I can go in there… I'm a girl." Too late. I hear some girls screaming, Kuno screaming, some violent beating noises, and Kuno, again, emerges.

"I g-g-got them for you Ak-k-kane.." He mumbles and flops down on his face in front of my feet. His one non-broken hand holds up a pair of red gym shorts.

"I guess we can cross that off the list.." I smile awkwardly. "Okay, okay. This one should be easy. It's a quill tip pen they want us to find."

"I know where that is!" Kuno hiccups and is on his feet. _Wow. I guess the power of love really is strong. _"Mr. Madachi has one of those!"

"Great! Where is that classroom?"

"I'll carry you on my back, Ms. Tendo! That way you don't have to use your strength!" He smiles a scarily big smile, and bends over. He has his hands _right _where my bottom would be...

"Thanks, but no thanks." I say in a monotone voice through my teeth. Kuno races to the back entrance of the school. He runs in ragged steps and slams into the concrete wall. _I guess the beating he just got must've affected him more than he's showing. _

"Come on, you worm." I heave him up and over my shoulder.

I carry him through hall after hall.

"Kuno, is the classroom around here somewhere?"

"Y-yeah. It's up here on the left." He mumbles.

"Okay. You wait here." I sigh. I drop him on the floor and sprint to the room. The door has the label _'Madachi'_ on it. I kick it open to see….

* * *

Thank you lovelies for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! I don't own Ranma 1/2, by the way. No ® for me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Where am I?

"Ranma? Ukyo? How did you guys get here before me?" I ask.

"You flung me right in here…" Ranma mumbles and sifts through his pocket for something. I notice the Ranma sized hole in the ceiling.

"Haha.. Sorry about that. Not my fault you're a lecher." I laugh under my breath.

I smile, and notice a small little man approaching from behind a bookcase.

"Hi! Are you Mr. Madachi?" I smile sweetly, hoping to get on his good side.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" He smiles, bows his head, and a mass of wrinkles disturb his complexion.

"You see, the principal is making us do a scavenger hunt, and we were wondering if you happen to have a quill feather tip pen?" I beam with joy. He looks me up and down as if assessing if I'm good enough to have it.

"I have it," He begins. "But only one of you can have it. And if I'm not mistaken, they're 4 of you here," He chuckles. "I'm going to pick who you're fighting against."

Ranma glances at me for a split second, and then he's locked onto the old man again.

"You against her, and you and him." She points to Ranma, then me, then Ukyo, then Kuno, who somehow came in when I wasn't looking.

"I hope you know what you're getting her into, old man." Ranma grimaces and stands in a ready position, opposing me.

"Ms. Tendo is a great martial artist. Let's wish you good luck, then m'boy." He chuckles. _What did he just say? _

"Mr. Madachi, I've never met you before," I scowl under my eyebrows. "How do you know who I am?" The smile on his face fades. "Were you expecting me?"

"You're not going to have to force it out of me," He pulls out a little cane from his belt loop and leans on it. "I'll tell you. The principal told me that you'd be one of the first to arrive. I already knew Ukyo, here, from her _wonderful _restaurant! Why, her Okonomiyaki is the best in world!"

"Oh. Okay, that's not too bad, I guess," I scratch a burning point at the back of my head. I shift my gaze to Ranma. "Ranma! I want that no uniform pass! Why would you need it? You never wear the uniform anyway! Neither does Ukyo!"  
"Remember, keikies, if you get da scroll before everybody else, well… You get to say what your brotha keikies have to wear to da school for da rest of da month! Goooood luck!" Principal Kuno pips over the loudspeaker. It crackles, pops, and its off.

"Well, now I have a reason to want it, don't I?" Ranma snickers and raises his hand to his face. "I'm trying to be as involved in as many 'extracurricular activities' as I can."

"You may want to hurry up. Ukyo and the boy are almost finished and they won't want to wait for a winner of your match." The elf says, picks up a tea glass, and positions himself at his desk.

"Huh?" Ranma and I say. I look around for Kuno and Ukyo to notice that they're fighting each other in the back of the room. _Man, this room is huge!_ Ukyo has a bruised Kuno tied up in a wrap of Okonomiyaki! I guess I didn't hear them when I was talking to Ranma.

"Okay, Ranma. Let's do this!" I smile and get in ready position. He laughs and comes running at me. I spring in the air and kick for his head. He dodges

I attack again. He dodges. This pattern keeps going on and on… _Why doesn't he attack? _

"Now you're gonna get it!"  
"Oh, am I?" He mocks. I charge at him and jump into the air. My hair flaps in the rushing wind. He looks up and puts his fist out, almost waiting for my foot.

"I've got you now, Ranma!" I shout. My leg comes hurtling towards his head. _Wait.. At this rate, my foot will be stopped by his fist! _In the last instant, I swerve my foot out of the course and slam into his face. _Gotcha. _Before I can comprehend what happened, his fist pushes the air out of my lungs and I feel the flesh around my stomach begin to bruise. _Damn you short legs! _In an instant, I'm falling and I hit the ground. My elbow takes a hit on the polished wood beneath my body and I hear a crack. _I… I can't breathe! _

The pain is so unbelievably intolerable… A little dribble of blood escapes down the side of my mouth. Ranma sits up and rubs his head. He has an evident footmark on his face. He glances over at me, his expression full with fear, and quickly becomes concerned.

"Akane? Akane! Answer me!" He shouts, shaking my shoulders. I just lie there as one of the living dead. Aware of my surroundings, yet unaware of how to stay alive. I've given up. It sounds like he's talking to me through a bubble, or I'm underwater and he's trying to say something. I can't really hear anything. He's really blurry too. I can't see his eyes anymore. Just two, blurry dots of blue. A few more people come. They're kind of fuzzy, but I sort of recognize them. I close my eyes.

"Akane!"

_Ranma, really it's not as bad as it looks. I know you can't hear this, but I'm fine. Where am I? _I sit up and look around. It's really dark, wherever it is. I don't know for sure where I am, though. I try and call his name, but no voice comes out of my mouth. Strange. I walk for a few paces until I see a red lump a little ways ahead. _How curious! I better check it out. _I run up to it and the silly grin on my mouth fades. _It's Ranma! _His cherry red t-shirt is tattered and his hair his disheveled. He's lying face down on the blackness beneath my feet... I flip him over with my foot to notice his eyes are open. They're pitch black! I attempt to scream, but no sound comes out! I scream as loud as my lungs let me but I hear no noise! I take Ranma's pulse, or at least I think I did. His blood isn't circulating. He's dead. _Ranma? Oh no… _

"Akane…" I hear Ranma say. "Why would you do this to me? Why would…"

_I would __**never **__do something like this to you! _Some hot tears sting my eyeballs. I collapse on top of his body. It turns to ash. I scream. No sound. _Ranma!_

"Akane!" A voice calls. "Akane, wake up!"

"Akane, wake up!" Someone says. I gasp for breath, and open my eyes. I'm covered in sweat, and panting as if I've just run 3 miles. "Akane… I woke you up because you were screaming." It's Ranma.

"Ra-" I begin, clear my throat. "Ra-ranma?" I rub my eyes and blink a few times. There he is, all alive and real. His black bangs fall over his face to conceal most of his eyes. "Oh, Ranma. I'm so sorry I kicked you in the face… I guess I got caught up in it and-"

"Shut up, Akane!" Ranma interrupts and scoots in a circle so I'm facing his back. "Why would you apologize to me?!" I'm taken aback by his rudeness.

"Well, excuseee me for trying to improve our relationship!" I rant.

"Shut up, Akane!" He's really mad, now. He shakes his head as if to shake the topic out of the conversation and under some cliff very far away. "Did you know how worried I was?"

"Ranma!" I say and hobble over to his side. "What's a matter with you? Wait.. You were worried.. about me?" I stare at the hair covering his face. "Ranma?"

"I did this to you… Mr. Madachi said you have a shattered elbow, swollen muscles and internal bleeding. And it's all. Because. Of me." He punches the ground. He turns his shoulder so I can't even see his bangs.

I stand up and walk over to his front.

"Lie down! You should be resting!" He barks and stares angrily up into my face. Now I know why he didn't want to show his face to me. There're tears streaming from his eyes and dotting his blue navy pants. I sit down in front of him and reach into my robe. I fumble around, looking for something. Grasping a small handkerchief, I pat his eyes dry. I give a faint smile.

"Akane," He's starring straight into my eyes. I blush a little. "I can _never _tell you how sorry I am."

"It's fine, Ranma.. I'll be better in a few days. The whole thing was overrated, anyway." I laugh anxiously and scratch at a little dribble of sweat that's rolling down my temple. _Wow. My hair has really thinned out.. _"How long was I asleep?"

"4 days. Incase you didn't notice, we're back at the house." He says quietly. I look around to notice I'm in my room. I don't know why I didn't notice that before. I guess that's because Ranma's here. Either that, or my senses haven't fully revived yet.

"And the scavenger hunt…?" I ask, unsure if the time is right but I do it anyway.

"After I…." He begins, twiddles his thumbs. "I took you straight home. Ukyo ended up winning. She likes the current dress code so that stayed the same."

"Oh… That's nice." I grin as big as I can, and my bottom chapped lip splits. A dot of blood trickles down and onto my hand. "Oh, sorry. I'll be right back."

"You dare get up and make sure you fall asleep permanently." He cocks his head to the right on his way out. I smile. I move to the plush chair near my desk and rest my head on my hands. _4 days, huh? I couldn't have eaten when I was asleep. That's probably why my hair thinned out so much. _There's a knock at the door. I sit up and try to look presentable, brushing through my hair with my fingers, noticing some of it comes out in my hands.

"Come… in." I barely get out. My voice is practically gone. Must have been the screaming, I suppose.

"Oh, Akane. Feeling any better?" Kasumi tilts her head in a sympathetic, motherly way. She carries a tray with fresh porridge, greens, and sweet tea. "Here."

"Thank you," I say, and smile. "Has much happened while I've been asleep?"  
"Father had a doctor come in and check on you on the first day. He said you were in a coma, of sorts. He said there was no telling when you'd wake up. We're very lucky to have you wake up at all." She smiles.

"Did.. Ranma know that?" I say slowly.

"Yes. If I recall correctly, I remember he left the room and went straight to bed that day, without any dinner."

_He must have worried so much. It hurts, it hurts a lot. Not my body, but my heart, knowing that I made him hurt more than I'm hurting now._

"In fact, he stayed home from school looking after you every day. He'd get you hot cloths, change your covers, feed you medicine. He could be your mommy!" She laughs. "I have to go prepare dinner for the rest of the family. I told them they can see you later, but right now, you need rest. Ring this bell if you need anything." She gracefully walks one foot after the other. She stops at the door.

"By the way, grandfather Happosai is locked in a crate, so he shouldn't be bothering you." She giggles and leaves.

_Ranma… Were you that worried about me?_

"I got you some ice water if you need it." Ranma pushes the door open with his elbow and sets the glass down on the tray. "You should eat."

"Ranma, did you eat while I slept?" I say in a serious tone. Ranma looks at his hands.

"Nevermind me. How are you feeling?" He quickly changes topic.

"Ranma. Did you eat while I slept?" I say slowly.

"Yes." He says, smiles. His lips are chapped too. In fact, he's _really _pale and skinny. _You didn't eat, Ranma.. _

I walk over to my bed, sit, and dangle my short legs off the side.

"I'm going to let you rest." He gets up to leave.

"I want you to eat. Otherwise I'm not going to bed." I say. Ranma scowls under his brow. He walks over and sits at my desk. He eyes the porridge as if it was some sort of poisonous concoction. He grapples for the spoon and it falls between his fingers and onto the floor.

"You really are weak…" I gawk. Ranma gives me an angry glare. "Don't worry, I'll feed it to you." I pick up the spoon and dip it into the liquid mush. It smells like fresh grown carrots, corn, and clams. _I couldn't eat fish even if I wanted to. It'd come right back up. _I raise the spoon to his mouth and he slurps it up. I help him cup the glass of tea in his hands, raise it to his lips, and slowly tilt it so he can drink.

"Thank you, Akane," He smiles and already looks a million times better. "I really don't deserve this…"

"Nonsense. Stop talking Ranma." I say and spoon-feed him another gulp of porridge. Spoonful after spoonful, the porridge is gone and the bowl is scraped clean.  
"Okay, you promised me you'd go to sleep now." He pushes my head down on the pillow. I snuggle up under the covers and close my eyes. A shiver goes down my spine. I start to shake uncontrollably. _I'm so c-c-c-cold. _

"Oh, are you cold Akane?" He says. He walks over to the side of my bed and sits down on the edge. He rubs some heat into my arms and legs.

"Thank you. I know I've been a bother recently." I frown.

"Not at all, Akane. It's my fault you're like this anyway." He says. "Go to sleep, piggy."

"Okay." I pull up the blanket to my chin. I heave in a big gulp of air, and out again. Minutes pass and I feel myself drifting off into sleep.

"Man, she's cute when she sleeps." Ranma grumbles. My heart skips a beat and I'm wide-awake. I don't open my eyes. _He just… called me cute… _I wait a few moments before opening my eyes. Ranma's nose is almost touching my nose. I feel his heat.

"What are you doing…" I yawn and blink my eyes clear. He jumps back and falls on his bottom. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night." I flip over on my shoulder to face the wall.

I feel myself falling and falling, when I hit something hard and cold.

_Sheesh, it's dark in here. _I look around the room. Where am I? Oh. I'm in my room. I should turn on a light. I flip the switch up, but no lights come on. I guess they must be broken. I leave my room and go into Ranma's room. Mr. Saotome's snores probably could be heard from miles away since he's so large in panda form. Ranma's lying against the far wall; he's asleep. I wonder why… I tip toe over the panda and reach Ranma.  
"-" I try to speak, but no sound comes out. _Did I lose my voice that bad? _I brush Ranma's bangs out of his face and I fall backwards. His eyes… _they're black! _A single line of blood drips from his temple. _He's dead._ I start to scream, but again no noise! _God, just wake me up! I can't stand this! _I start shaking Ranma but he's still not waking up. I scream his name.. His body doesn't turn to ash. It turns to ice. It's so cold…

"Akane!" I hear someone saying. _Yes? _

"Akane!" I hear again. "Akane! Akane! Akane!"

My body starts to shake and my brain rattles around.

"Akane, snap out of it!" Ranma shouts and grips my shoulders so unbelievably hard. I hear a noise. It's annoying.. It sounds like a high-pitched squeak. _It's me. I'm screaming. _I open my eyes to be greeted by two big, blue ones. "Akane, thank god."  
"Akane, are you all right?" Father leans on the bed with his knee. He pats my forehead with his palm. He quickly takes it away and waves his hand in the air. "Well you've got a temperature, for sure."

"Oh, no. Did I wake you?" I bite my lip. "I'm so sorry." I notice that everyone is here; Kasumi, Nabiki, father, Mr. Saotome, and even the old bat Happosai.

"Okay, everyone. She's all right now. We should all just go back to bed and try to get some shut eye." Mr. Saotome smoothes some wrinkles in his pajama pants.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he gets up.

"Son, you should stay here and keep Akane comforted." He says and pushes him back down.

"Thank you, Mr. Saotome, but it's fine. Please don't deprive Ranma of rest because of me.." I cough and swallow some saliva. It hurts. I must be coming down with something… A bead of sweat trickles down my temple. "Plus, I don't think Ranma would like to stay in a tomboy's room." I chuckle at my own joke and clear my throat. Everyone seemed to have left now, except for Mr. Saotome and Ranma. Ranma's peering over the side of my bedspread every now and then to make sure I'm okay while his father lectures to him why he should stay.

"I trust that you'll make the right decision, Ranma." His father leaves the room. A few silent moments pass by, like in the hallway at school. Tranquility.. I peek out the window and notice the flurries from school are now coming down in sheets. I couldn't tell the house was so cold since my body is so hot. We don't have much heat in our house.

"Akane?" Ranma eventually says quietly. "Can I stay here for the night? I just want to make sure you won't have a bad dream again."

"You're welcome…" I start.

"What should I be thanking you for?" He howls, interrupting me. _He's so immature. That makes it funny. _

"You're welcome to stay here whenever you like."

"Uhhhh," He stutters awkwardly. "Sorry. I can set up a mat here on the floor and-"

"Ranma, you're cold. Just come and share the bed." I croak. "I promise it won't be weird. I'll pretend you're not there. It's more comfy I-" I say, but my throat runs dry. Ranma laughs and hops under the blankets. I turn to face the wall. _Man, I'm so hot. I can feel Ranma shivering._ I scoot into him and close my eyes.

"Uhh, Akane," He starts.

"You're cold, aren't you?" I force out. He quiets down. We lie there in silence for a while. Then something unexpected happens. He puts his arm over my shoulder, as if protecting me from danger. I pretend to be asleep and turn over to face his chest. I guess Ranma's asleep too. He's not moving. Only the steady pounding of his heart. It gets faster. Faster. I breathe in, and out, inhaling his scent of the cheap soap from the bathroom and some herbs used to block out stench. There's this one other thing… It kind of smells like fresh blueberries. Springtime, birds chirping, everything that is Ranma. I smile to myself.

"Man, I wish I could tell you," Ranma whispers. "I could never tell you this if you were awake."

_What? Tell me what?!_

* * *

__Hi guys. It's Middletaker here. **I've had a few people comment about my choice of leads, but I assure you that the leads will be changing all throughout the story. The only permanent one is Akane.** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have exams coming up so I won't be able to post much, at least I don't think... Anyway, feel free to leave a review! I look at them all! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 : Gone! Where are you, Ranma?

"I blame myself for everything that you've gone through, Akane, and I will _never _forgive myself. I haven't accepted the fact that you're in that much pain." _My heart tightens into a knot. _"Akane…. I wish I could tell you that. Tomorrow, I'm going to do anything and everything that you want to do. Hopefully, you'll forgive me one day."

_Ranma, you're so stupid! I've already forgiven you! It's YOU who hasn't forgiven yourself! _

"When you were screaming my name, what were you dreaming Akane?" He whispers. "Were you mad at me again? Did I do something wrong?"

"Shut up." I say. _Woops. _

"Wh-wh-what?!" Ranma speaks loudly. "Akane?!"

"Ranma, everything you just said was wrong." I open my eyes. _I'm FURIOUS! How could he blame himself?! _"How can you blame yourself for something that _**I **_instigated?! Ranma, this is not because of YOU! And Ranma," I shout, and eventually quiet down to a whisper. "I've been having the same nightmare for the past two or three days. It's the same one over and over again. I find myself in a dark space, not being able to get out, and finding you there, … dead." I look up into his face. His eyes are fixated on something in the room. Either that or he just doesn't want to look at me. His eyebrows weaken and his sea blue eyes navigate their way to stare straight into mine.

"Oh, Akane…" He swiftly moves the hair from my tear stricken eyes.

"Right now, I just wanted to know you were still alive. That's why I wanted you to stay here. I don't want you dying." I grip his shirt in my hands.

"I don't want you dying either." He smiles and pokes my forehead.

"I'm glad we agree on at least one thing." I say shrewdly. _Well, at least it's a start. _"Can you take me outside?"

"Outside? Why?" He questions.

"I want to see the snow." I pip and lean up in bed. I stop. "Just, don't get anywhere near ice. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Hop on, clumsy." He taunts and offers me his back. He piggybacks me down the stairs and out into the garden. The white blanket covers the entire space! All I can see is white!  
"Oh my, it's so pretty." I gawk and get down. I look up at Ranma who seems to be shivering. His face is blue. I rub some friction into his limbs. Without warning, I decide to do something. I lean up and nuzzle his cheek. Not for me, not for him, but for my heart. My heart doesn't know he's alive yet. Why would I have these terrible nightmares?

"Akane.." He turns to face me, his face the color of a ripe, red radish.

"I'm sorry, it must be my fever, I really didn't mean to…" I say loudly, scratch that burning point on my head, and look out at the snow.

"It's okay, Akane," He smiles. "I don't mind it. To be honest, I'm glad it was you and not Shampoo, Ukyo, or anyone else." A grin pecks at the corners of my mouth.

"Let's go up." I say. Ranma hoists me up on his back and starts walking. I close my eyes. I wish I could stay like this forever…. He's so warm. He gently lays me down on my bed and tucks me under the covers.

"Have good dreams tonight, Akane." He says blankly. The duck on my door paddles against it to make a tapping noise until it eventually subsides. _Good dreams.. _

"Akane! Akane! Wake up! Wake up!" Someone calls. _Who is it? Is it Ranma? _I groan and blink open my eyes. _Huh. I never noticed the paint on my ceiling was peeling. I better tell Kasumi._ "Akane! Akane! Mr. Saotome and Ranma are gone!" Kasumi says a bit louder than usual. _What? They're gone?! _I flip off the covers and run into the Saotome room. _Oh my god.. _It's empty. It appears as though there's never been a trace of anyone living here!

"Akane! I'll figure it out. Right now, you have to get to school! I know you're doing better, and you'll be expelled if you have many more absent days! Do you know what that will be like for the Tendo family?" My father cries from the room next door.

"Okay, fine! Just please figure it out!" I say. I go back to my room, throw on my uniform, brush my matted hair, and prance back into Ranma's room. It's completely empty… _Why Ranma?_ I sigh and walk down the creaking steps that groan with every movement I make. I run to the kitchen, grab my lunch, and I'm out the door.

"I'm so late! I'm so late! It's all your fault Ran-" I bark, then stop. _Ranma… _I start running next to the fence, which he usually uses when going to school. Nobody's there. _Where did you go, Ranma? And Mr. Saotome… _I reach school early. In fact, 10 minutes early. I guess without Ranma, I'm not late after all. I clench my hands into fists and slam my head on my desk. A tear trickles down and onto my notebook, blurring the title of the notebook, _'Math', _into something unreadable. _I used to help Ranma with his math homework… _I sit up and rub my eyes. I'm done. I sit there motionlessly, through class, through lunch, until the bell rings and it's time to go home. I loop my scarf around my neck and pull my hat over my head. I make my way down the market street, nearing Ukyo's restaurant, when I hear a voice.

"A-a-a-Aka-ne?" Someone says.

"R-r-r," I glow with a happy yellow light and turn around. "Ryoga?"

"Hi, Akane. Listen. I have something to tell you." He fumbles with his umbrella and walks up to me. I can smell the stench of mud on him from 10 feet away. "It's about Ranma."

"Ranma? You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?" I pipe up and get in Ryoga's face. "Ryoga, I need you to tell me what you know!"

"OK-OK, Akane. I will. Ranma came to me early this morning asking me to take care of you. Oh and to give you this." Ryoga says calmly and shifts something around in his pack to try and find what he's looking for. He brings out a white cloth. _My handkerchief. _It has a message on it! I snatch it and begin to read.

_ Akane-_

_I know you're probably wondering where I am. Don't worry. I'm safe, and the important thing is that you are too. See since I'm the one that hurt you in a silly game, if I was to ever get mad at you for something, who knows what would happen. So, I've decided to move somewhere where I can't hurt you ever again. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm just too much of a coward to see you in pain. Hopefully, since I'm trying to move on, you can too._

_ Signed,_

_ Ranma Saotome_

_Ranma.. You're such a dummy! Dummy, dummy.. _I bite my lip to prevent myself from crying.

"Ryoga, did he tell you where he was going?" I stare into his deep, brown eyes. I wish I could know what he was thinking right now.

"I- I don't know, Ak-kane.." He looks down at his shoes. "He didn't say." His cheeks turn a little red. "He didn't say."

"Oh…." I tuck the cotton cloth in my book bag and tug at my scarf to cover my mouth. "Thanks for telling me."

"D-d-do you want to get some food, Akane?" Ryoga says, a bit loud. He takes a step back, evidently feeling as if he intruded. "I just want to cheer you up."

"That's very nice of you, Ryoga." I say. I try to smile, but my face disobeys me. We walk in silence, except for the passing cars and the slosh of snow. A few chatty people pass on the other side of the street. I can hear bits and pieces of their conversation.. They're talking about a certain book.

"What-what do you want to eat?" Ryoga says eventually. I look up into his face.

"Does Okonomiyaki sound okay to you?" I search my coat pocket for the yen I picked up this morning. "I was thinking about eating at Ukyo's today."

"Ukyo's?" He looks surprised. "Why there?"

"I'm in the mood. Do you not want to go there?"

"No, no, no! It's fine! If they're closed, do you have a second choice?"

"Why would it be closed?" I interrogate him. "Did Ukyo go somewhere?"

Ryoga looks desperate. He's fidgety, and looking all around as if someone were listening to the conversation.

"No reason! No! Let's just k-keep going, okay Akane?"

We keep walking when we come up to the door.

"I'm sooo hungry!" I paw at my belly. "I could eat a whole pig."

Ryoga starts shivering and his eyes get as big as saucers.

"Are you cold, Ryoga? We should hurry up then!" I reach for the door, but it won't open. _Why is the door locked? _There's a note...

_'Temporarily out of service! Come back later. –Ukyo's Okonomiyaki' _it reads.

"She really did leave.." I contemplate. "How did you know she left?"

"I didn't! Really Akane, I didn't. We should get some food-" He insists and softly nudges me down the street.

"Why won't you tell me?" I say calmly, not wanting to get angry with Ryoga.

"Okay, Akane. I'll tell you," He pats my shoulder. "Ranma told me to take care of you since he left. He left with Ukyo and Mr. Saotome." _I didn't even know Ukyo was absent today… I guess I wasn't paying attention to anything at all._

"With _Ukyo_? How could he?! _How could he?! _Did he tell you where he was going?" I shout in his face by accident. I can't contain my anger.

"I d-don't know, Akane! I don't, I swear! But I'm not going to leave you," He rubs his temple with his callused hands. "Because I promised Ranma I'd take care of you. And a promise is a promise."

"R-Ryoga…" I stare in amazement at Ryoga; he's a someone with such a commitment to keep his word to Ranma.. He really must care about Ranma,. I curve the corners of my mouth in to show some very evident dimples. "Do you want to get some ramen?"

"Yes," He smiles and a snowflake gets caught in his hair. He puffs his bangs up with his foggy breath and they flop back down and poke him in the eye. I giggle and sift through his hair. We walk down the street for hours, it seems, but we've only walked a few blocks. I comment an occasional _'yes' _or _'you're right' _ without really knowing what I'm commenting on. Laugh here, insert sarcastic comment there, but I'm not really listening to what he's saying. I'm only thinking of Ranma… Where did he go so that he had to tell _Ryoga _out of all people to take care of me? _I'm just glad it's not Kuno. _I laugh to myself. I scan the market stalls to try and find a nice place to eat when I notice Shampoo's restaurant! _Her ramen is good… Maybe she'll try to poison me though. Ehhh.. It's worth the risk. _

"You want to eat at Shampoo's?" I point to the red banner. _'Cat's Café' _is written in big, block letters.

"U-u-uh, sh-sure, why not?" He laughs a really loud, embarrassing laugh. I go up to the entrance and trace the square pattern with my fingertip. A little sign that's taped to the door catches my attention.

'_Hello! Thank for coming to Cat Café! We hope you come next time! Out for time! Come back laytah! – Miss Shampoo and Cologne.'_

_So Shampoo and Cologne are gone too? What's up with this? Where've they all gone? _

"Do you know where they left to?" I turn around and give him the sign.

"No, Akane, I don't." He laughs and scratches his head. _That's exactly what I do when I lie. _

"Now the truth…" I twitch my brow; not out of frustration, but out of sadness that Ryoga doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Ryoga's eyes fill with disappointment.

"All right, Akane. I'll tell you everything. Can we go and sit somewhere first?" Ryoga pleads. Piles of snow interrupt our gaze. I nod, skid over to the next food store I can find. We run in and sit in a booth seat.

"So what were you going to say? Where did they go?"

"Akane, they went to somewhere very far away." Ryoga closes his eyes and sips a cup of water.

"Well? Where did-" I begin, but a woman comes up to the table.

"Hello! Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?" The lady smiles a gentle smile. She looks between us an awful lot. "You guys on a date? How cute! I'll bring you both tea on the house!"

She leaves. I turn back to Ryoga, scratch my head, and stare meaninglessly into space.

"Ranma didn't want me to tell you, but I don't know if it's obvious, I don't really like Ranma," Ryoga plays with the pair of chopsticks on the table.

"Why is that, by the way?" I entwine my fingers together and pick at one of my chapped cuticles.

"Why-why is what?" He loses his train of thought.

"Why do you hate Ranma?"

"Oh, umm.. we've never been best buddies, if you know what I mean."  
"That didn't answer my question."

"Here's your tea!" The bubbly waitress interrupts and sets down a tray with biscuits and tea. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." I bow my head and accept it graciously. "Ranma, I asked you something!" Ryoga gives me a look as though I've stabbed him in the face. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Ryoga… I'm just going to forget that just happened. Ryoga, where did Shampoo and Cologne leave off to? You said somewhere far away?"

Ryoga takes a slug of tea and knits his hands together. "I want you to listen to everything I say. Ranma, Shampoo, Cologne, Mr. Saotome, Ukyo and Moose are all safe and together."

"Ryoga! Where did they go?!" I grit my teeth._ He's hiding something, and I **WILL **find out what._

* * *

Ello, me keikies! Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you know that the leads WILL change throughout the whole thing, as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. Me hopes you enjoyed it. New chapters will be coming out probably not as frequent until next week. Midterms, ya see. Hasta luego, keikies!


	4. Chapter 4 : Want sugar with that tea?

I feel myself starting to tear up.

"They're traveling by foot to Jusenkyo. I don't think they're going to come back. That's why he told me to take care of you." He speaks slowly and quietly.

"What…" I slam the teacup down onto the table and mull over what he just told me. "They're going to Jusenkyo? Why would they leave now of all times?"

"Ranma didn't tell me."

"Can I get you something to eat?" The waitress skips over to the side of the booth and presses her hands on the table.

"I'd like a piece of crumble cake and some strawberries." Ryoga says.

"Sure! And for you, miss?" She looks carefully at me before smiling.

"Nothing, thanks."

"Are you sure? We have a lot of different options." She says, acting kind of surprised that I chose not to order anything.

"No thanks." I scowl slightly under my squinting eyelids. She glares at me and leaves the table, stiffly putting an empty tray onto the counter and disappearing into the back somewhere.

"She was _quite _persistent." I sigh and lean my cheek on my right hand. My elbow digs into some cracker crumbs. _Kasumi told me that putting my elbow on the table during dinner is bad manners. _

Ryoga starts noshing on the piece of cake that the waitress dropped off.  
"Man! This is really good! Akane, you should try some." He fashions a big smile and offers me a spoon.

"No thanks, Ryoga. I really lost my appetite."

"Suit yourself." He laughs and digs in again. After a few minutes of watching him gobble down every last gulp. He taps his spoon on his lip, trying to decide something.

"I think… I'm going to order more."

"More? You ate cake, strawberries, tea and crackers already! If you're still hungry, I'll make you something at home. Let's just pay and get out of here." I insist and tap his hand. His face turns bright red. _I was sick too, I know how you feel Ryoga. _

"I _really _want more." His eyes widen and he looks at his spoon. "Excuse me, waitress!"

"Yes, deary?" She comes back over to the table and takes out an ordering pad. "What can I get for you?"

"Yes! I'll have a-"

"A check, please. A check." I butt in and bow my head slightly. I hear a little grunt, probably an accidental slip that I'm pressuring Ryoga to finish up. She glances at me and her eyes flash with white, just for an instant. She turns slowly, and goes up to the counter to talk to the chef.

"Ryoga, I'll heat something up for you. Can we just go?" I beg, poke his arm. His jaw drops.

"Uh-uhhh, s-s-sure Akane." He stutters. "Let me just get an order of green tea cookies to go."

_Why is Ryoga like this? It seems like he __**really **__wants to eat more… Did the restaurant do something to his food to make him to buy more and more? _

I leave a few thousand yen on the table and make for the door. I'm not waiting for that check anymore. I have doubts that she wouldn't want to bring it to us anyway.

"Come on, Ryoga!" I haul him up and out the door.

"Wait!" The server comes out, followed by three others standing behind her. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes. We have somewhere we need to be." I clap my gloved hands together.

"Very well. To leave, you need to face me, the leader of the Waitressing Martial Arts Club. My name is Aion." She smiles slyly and takes out 5 pens and her notebook. A stick shoots out from the bottom, it morphs into a mace.

"I could go for some more. Sounds good to me!" He puts up a peace sign and tugs at his collar.

"No." I say firmly to Ryoga and focus on the waiters. "What do you want, and what do you mean by 'face us'?"

"You'll have to face us in a martial arts battle."

"A b-battle?" My mouth turns a gape. _I haven't been training recently.. I'll for sure lose. _"Why?"

"The food served at this joint makes its consumers want more and more. To break the curse, it takes a month of suffering and sickness. Unless you want the cure… Which I'll give to you if you beat me. If you lose, however, you give me the boy to work here."

_They want… Ryoga? No! I can't let them! I can't lose!_

"You're on. Ryoga are you feeling okay?" I go up to him and curve my eyebrows upwards.

"I'm a bit nauseous, but that's to be expected since I ate so much." He rubs his stomach.

"Okay! You're on! Get ready cause I'm coming at you!" I pierce my own ears by screaming so loud and charge fist first. She breaks out in a laugh and gets in stance. _Her laugh is so annoying like Kodachi's._ I swing my fist around in circles speeding up my momentum. She grips her staff and slams it into the ground, breaking the ground beneath me. I jump up and lose the momentum in my arm.

"Care-careful, Akane! She's slow but she's strong!" Ryoga blurts out. His face is red and sweaty and he's scratching his hands every so often. Looks like he's in withdrawal or something.

"Careful, Akane!" The lady, trying to get on my nerves, mimics Ryoga in a very high and squeaky voice. She starts sprinting at me full on. I jump up just in time to land back down on her staff. It breaks in two.

"AHhh! What have you done?!" She shrieks and picks up the broken notebook in rage. Her eyes flash with red. _What's going on with her? _She looks down at her feet so I can't see her eyes anymore.  
"Now you've done it," She speaks quietly and precisely. She looks up, her eyes ablaze. "Fist of the Headless Boar!" She punches the air.

"That wasn't very effective, now was it?" I tease maliciously. She laughs.

"You're right in it's path, princess." She howls with laughter. _What? _Suddenly, I notice a rippling wave effect in the air I'm pushed backwards by such force. I accidentally fall onto Ryoga.

"Ow, my head. Ryoga, are you okay?" I wince and poke a newly formed lump on my temple.

"Y-yeah." He flattens down a puffed up section of his pants and offers me a hand.  
"Where'd you learn that, you old bat?" I crow and knit my brow.

"Oh, just something I picked up over the years," She flattens he collar and crosses her arms. "Ready for round two?"  
"Any day." This time I come hurtling, foot after foot, so ungracefully that I can hear my feet pounding against the rocky pavement. She gets her position to preform the Fist of the Headless Boar once again. _Thing is, I won't let her get any further than that. _I swerve to the left, making her have to alter her stance altogether. _Now's my chance! _I leap foot first and prod a pressure point on her diaphragm that Happosai taught me. He said it calms the mind and body, stunning them both. He says it comes in convenience when dealing with a _'feisty one'_, if I'm supposed to know what that means. The woman shrieks and falls on her back.

"I guess this one's mine." I smirk and look down at my prey. She looks up with such disbelief in her eyes.

"H-how…." She mumbles. Her mouth seems half asleep, almost as though her face is paralyzed.

"Give me the cure." I hold out my hand and wait patiently for her response. She looks me up and down and grunts. Shakily, she reaches into her notebook and pulls out a packet of tealeaves, it looks like.

"Add them to hot water. He'll be fine," She grumbles. "By the way, no one's ever beaten me before."

"I think someone just did." I smile and accept the packet with grace.

"Take this too." Her face seems to be waking up because her faint eyebrows wiggle when she speaks. "It's a list of useful attacks. I don't need it anymore." She hands me rolled up piece of parchment paper. I eye it carefully and pretentiously before reaching out and wrapping my fingers around it. _'Revenge of the Broken Samurai'_ it reads clearly with well-printed black letters.

"Why are you helping me?" I cock my head to the side and anxiously tap the scroll on my finger.

"No one has ever beaten me before," She shutters and hoists herself onto her feet. I guess the paralysis must have worn off. She soothes her scruffy pant legs with her moccasin. "Well, goodbye!" And with that, she's waving me off and fleeing to her camp inside the restaurant. I look up at the blue and white banner that's hanging right over the sun shield. _'The Broken Samurai' _it reads. I chortle to myself and walk over to Ryoga's side. He's passed out by now, burning with fever. I sling him over my shoulder and start marching back home. I feel a sharp pain in the small of my back and sink down to a knee. _I guess when I was hit with the Fist of the Headless Boar I must have bruised something. _I push my feelings aside and in my attempt to stand, my hamstring quivers, screaming to me that it's at it's limit by the burning pain in my thigh. I curse under my breath. _At least I have the cure… And the woman didn't turn out too bad after all. Maybe I'll go back there for tea and crackers some time again. _The snow seems to have cloaked the ground in a sea of white while we were fighting, as I can't place where the sidewalk is and where the road begins. I can't really tell where anything is anymore. My head is dizzy and my vision is blurry. I don't understand what's going on… The reality that I have an unconscious Ryoga on my back tugs at a corner of my brain and forces me to keep on moving.  
"So I passed that corner, and I'm coming up to this street, so we must be," I complain in lament to myself. "Completely lost."

"Grufff…brr," I hear Ryoga make a few noises and grunts before arousing and blinking his eyes open.

"You're awake are you?" I chuckle _quietly_ so that I can hear the sound of my weight compacting the snow beneath my feet to reassure myself that I'm still moving. "Do you feel any better?"  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, Akane. I've been better." He laughs awkwardly and coughs for a solid 2 minutes. "Where are we?"  
"Not sure. I'm sure we'll make it back in no time, though. Don't worry." I panic and start chattering extremely fast. I laugh nervously at the end of my sentence in order to reassure Ryoga, but it sounds extremely pathetic and sad. Ryoga laughs a cute half laugh. It takes me by surprise, when I'm off guard even. I never realized Ryoga's laugh was so… so.. contagious. That's not the only thing about him right now that's contagious.. I narrow my eyes and nestle under my scarf. I continue walking in a slow, steady, rhythmic fashion.

"Akane, are you all right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" My voice cracks and I sound high and screechy, like a mouse. He laughs again. I blush.

"You took a pretty bad hit back there."  
"You did too! If I didn't fall on you, then you wouldn't have more injuries to heal." I wail and try to convince myself that I am the one to blame. That I am the one who's fault it is for everything that is wrong. I know that's the truth. Ryoga's obviously baffled, for he doesn't respond for quite some time, and when he does, his remark makes me want to run a thousand miles away and hide in a bush.

"You're never in the way, Akane. You fit just like a puzzle piece," His body temperature rises. _What is going on with Ryoga? Why is he acting so strange all of a sudden? _The light snowflakes quickly turn to sleet and icicles. A few of the sharpest ones slice my cheeks like blades and I duck my head down. I shuffle under a tree and set Ryoga down onto the ground. His face is beat red.

"It looks like your sickness is getting worse…" I touch my forehead against his to measure how hot he is against my skin. I accidentally bump into his nose.

"Oops, haha. Sorry about that," I blush at my innocence. Ryoga turns a deep shade of maroon. I slip out of my 10-pound faux coat and cover Ryoga with it. His shivers become less audible. He looks up from my fingers that are lacing the string underneath his chin to secure the coat, right into my eyes. _His eyes are so bright and curious._

"Feeling any better?" I smile lively.

"Ak-Akane…." He mimes with his mouth. "You're so warm…"

"You're so messed up, Ryoga," I giggle and carefully wrap him around my shoulders. I tremble when rising to my feet. "Let's keep going, Ryoga."

"O-okay," He nods softly and his hair brushes against my neck. _He smells like oranges. What am I thinking?! I thought I only… for Ranma. WHAT?! What am I thinking?... Ranma… _A single tears rolls down my cheek and I sink to my knees.

"Akane? Akane? Are you all right?" He taps my shoulder with his sweaty finger. His hands are _so cold._  
"Yes, I'm so sorry." I get up swiftly and walk into the blistering wind. "Is the wind too strong for you?"

"No, thank you Akane, for everything you're doing for me. I've kind of brought this on myself, I feel like. At that restaurant, I mean." He starts clearing his throat, which turns into coughing, sneezing, and gagging.

"We'll be home soon."

The shattered ice cuts my face even more and I squint my eyes shut. _This isn't going well… _

"Akane! Akane! What are you doing out in such cold weather? Are you feeling all right and well?" I hear Kasumi call off somewhere in distance.

"Kasumi? Where are you?" I scan my surroundings looking for the gentle voiced sister I'm so grateful to have. I spot her about 15 feet in front of me. I smile a toothy smile and run up to her.

"Kasumi! Great! Is our house around here somewhere?" I gaze out on the ever-growing whiteness around me.

"Akane?" She waves a hand in front of me. "You're standing right in the garden…"

"Oh my…" I start in the direction of the dining room.

"I was just about to say that!" Kasumi laughs.

"Ryoga! Ryoga! Hang in there." I rush up the stairs and kick my door open. I sit Ryoga on the bed and I'm taken aback by the paleness of his face. He lazily opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He smiles a weak smile and falls back on the bed. I rush out into the hall and trample over the rug and fall flat on my face. I scamper into the bathroom, throw open the mirror, and snag a few medicine pills. I fill up a cup of the coldest water on the tap and rush back into the other room.

"Ryoga, I'm back! I need you to take this medicine! Is-" I skip into the room, smiling, accidentally tripping over a shoe. "Oops!"

The cold water splashes all over him, drenching him in a bone chilling water.

"What on earth?" My mind freezes in confusion.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I like keeping you guys on the edge, ahuehuehue. Cliff hangers are fun, no?


	5. Chapter 5 : The Missing Piece

Were you slapping yourself over the ending of the last chapter? I know exactly. Well good thing I don't pick up there, right? MEEHEE. Enjoy!

* * *

"Any luck?" Soun Tendo pleads to his eldest daughter, Kasumi, on his knees for the relief that she found them. She closes her eyes and shakes her head from side to side.

"I'm sorry, father. They're no where to be found." Kasumi rubs her father's shoulder. He puts his arms on the table and starts sobbing into them. Rivers of salty rain pour down and smash onto the table, following the engraved line that traces the perimeter.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon." Nabiki hugs her knees and rests her jaw on the caps. A slightly dull expression rests on her face. Happosai sits on the edge of the porch, gazing out at the snow. He kicks his chubby legs back and forth, back and forth. In his fingers, he fidgets with a small wind up monkey. He looks down on it with a bawly-eyed expression.

"Who's going to play with me now?" He mourns to himself, hugging his chimp. The moon is full, tonight. The white beams light up the room with a fuzzy glow. The snow reflects the light in the forms of different pigments and arrays of colors, inviting everyone to come and gaze at it for eternity.

"Ranma would have liked to have this much snow." Happosai sniffs and rubs his upper lip with his index finger. "Ranma also would have liked to wear the braziers I laid out for him." He bawls back and forth in a little ball.

"Hush, now. Crying doesn't solve anything." Soun pounds his fist on the table. He crosses his fingers together and closes his eyes. Every so often, he opens them a wink to look back at the closet in the kitchen. Recently, it was opened in a rush, and the shogi board game was tossed inside along with all of the pieces. The corners have chipped and most of the pieces have been lost by now. It is too painful a reminder to him of what once was, but is no longer. Kasumi gathers up the four fancy china plates that they bring out every so often on special occasions, and hurriedly walks into the kitchen. Her steps have no character anymore, no emotion. The muddy clothes that were tossed in the washer after Ranma and Genma finished their daily workout remain sopping wet and untouched, as no one can bear to go and get them.

"I guess…" Nabiki says eventually. "We'll move on." She gazes up at the stars. Stormy grey clouds travel across the sky and subdue them. "Eventually."

* * *

"Ahhh! That's hot!" Ryoga yelps and rolls around on the blankets, wetting everything in his wake.

"Oh, Ryoga! I'm so sorry!" I cover my mouth with my fists. "Let me get you a towel." I trot downstairs and open a cabinet. "Kasumi! Can you heat up some tea for me?"

"Sure, Akane! Do you have a preference on which type?" She smiles and comes into the kitchen holding some plates.

"Yes. Here." I fish into my pocket and bring out the packet. She places the dishes in the sink, walks over, and fumbles with the pink pack in her hand.

"I've never heard of this type of tea. I hope it's tasty." She gently places a hand on my arm and goes over to the boiler to heat some water. She's not singing like she usually does…

"Thanks. I'll be in my room!" I reach for a red towel at the top of the cupboard, sling it over my shoulder, and I'm sprinting up the steps.

"That was way too close, Ryoga." Ryoga says. _He's talking to himself? How silly. … Close to what? _"If you didn't have a fever,... and if she had seen you like that… it would have all been over. M-maybe I can write to Ranma and tell him to send me some water." _Seen you like what?! Ryoga's being very secretive, isn't he? I wonder what he's talking about. _  
"Here you go!" I enter the room as if I heard nothing. Ryoga smiles and accepts the towel. Squeezing the water from his soggy shirt onto the towel, his muscles flex, displaying a two pack of _very _toned biceps. "Was the water really that hot for you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty messed up right now." He flops onto his back and stares at the ceiling. "Hey, Akane. The paint is peeling on your ceiling."

"I'm know that," I say sarcastically. A little mouse taps on the door.

"Hello, Akane! I've prepared your tea!" Kasumi carries a green cylinder on a faded blue saucer.

"Thank you!" I smile, she places the tea on the desk. A water droplet that was attached to the brim gets thrown off and onto a piece of paper. I pay no mind to it.

"Oh, Ryoga! I didn't know you were over! It's always so nice to have company," She exclaims, smiles, and knits her fingers next to her face. "Would you like anything from the kitchen?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you." He bows his head slightly.

"Oh, okay. You're welcome to stay for dinner, if you like." Her sunshine fades and she walks for the door. She looks at Ryoga with concern, probably understanding the tea cure was meant for him, and that Ranma isn't around to fight with him, making two things off balance in his life.

"She seems awfully glum today…" Ryoga says after about what feels like an hour of silence.

"Yeah, I guess so," I whisper. "Will you drink your tea now?"

"Oh, right. Thanks!" He blurts out and rubs his headbandless forehead. There's a light tan every place on his face except for his forehead. He picks up the glass and chugs as fast as he can. "Mmm! This is so good! It's cold, too."

"Good!" I giggle in delight. "So when you're better you'll help me with my new techniques, won't you?"

"Uhh…" He stops drinking for a moment and freezes in place, eyes locked on mine in some sort of fearful expression.

"You will, **won't you?**" I say nicely, but agitation fuels my voice and it's evident on my face that that's the case.

"S-s-sure, Akane! But why do you want to learn them?" He sips his half full glass and sets it down on the counter.

"I guess… to enhance my martial arts?" I tap my chin with my stubby nail. I've started biting my nails recently, when I'm bored or frustrated or lonely. "It's always good to know moves like that."

"I'd _love _to help you out with your martial arts, Akane." He looks deep into my eyes, searching for some emotion or response. The first thing I notice is the blue colored puff bags underneath dark circles.

"Great!" I smile and lean back on the chair. "Oh! I have to get you new blankets, right."

"Don't you worry, Akane. I can get them myself!" He says courageously, but two seconds after he gets up, he falls back down.

"Yeah… I'm going to go get them." I pat his shoulder awkwardly and make for the door. A fresh basket of laundry has been set out and I grab the heaviest blanket I can find, plus two more.  
"Here, Ryog…" I sing, notice he's snoozing, and quiet down. I swallow my pride, reach under his hip to grab the drenched towel and blanket and quickly slip them out from beneath his body. He makes a few noises and rotates to his right shoulder, facing me. I heave out a heavy sigh of relief that I didn't wake him, and cover him with goose feather blankets. His fever must have broken, judging by the relatively paleness of his face. He almost looks at ease, peaceful. _I'll change into something more comfortable and less wet, now that I have the chance. _I scan through my dresser and find a sweater and boy shorts to wear to bed. _I can sleep in the empty room. _My mind wanders while I'm shivering between taking off my damp outside clothes, and putting on my pajamas. _I hope they're okay, wherever they are now. I can never seem to think about anything else. _I walk slowly into the bathroom, half asleep, and poke around for a hairbrush. After brushing through my matted hair, I look in the mirror. Purple bags droop down from my eyes, lower than my nose, my lips chapped beyond compare, and a few violent cuts that seemed to have gotten infected by leaving them out. _How did that happen? Ohhhh, the ice shards that were blowing in the wind. I remember now. _I pop open the mirror and look on the many shelves in the hidden compartment for a box of band aids. I find a small packet of decorative unicorn strips and I bring them into my room. Ryoga's awake, and his face is flustered with embarrassment, looks like. His eyes are frozen, staring at something on the wall. They look almost like glass, beady.

"Oh, hey Ryoga. I see you're up. You should go back to sleep, it's still late." I talk casually and walk over to my desk, sit down, and go through a messy drawer to try and find a mirror. As I do so, Ryoga's eyes fixate on me and watch my every movement. He's mesmerized.

"You all right, Ryoga? How long have you been up?" I tilt the mirror away from my head and give a concerned glance to Ryoga. His face beats a deep raspberry shade and he buries his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Akane… I can't keep this from you." He pounds his forehead with his fists; light enough to not cause much serious damage. "When you thought I was asleep, and you decided to…"

"I decided to… what, Ryoga?" I stare at him in puzzlement.

"Well, I wasn't asleep… when you decided to," He stops, breathes, fidgets every part of his entire body. "discard… your clothing."

"WHAAT?!" I scream, stand up fast. "YOU MEAN YOU WATCHED ME UNCLOTHE?!"

"No-no-no, Akane! I'm s-sorry, p-please Akane! It won't happen again!" He bows his head and presses his hands flat together. I'm panting with rage. _…. I guess it wasn't __**entirely **__his fault. _

"Uh.. o-okay, Ryoga. I guess it could happen to anybody."

"Wow. You must be really depressed to not even kick me out." Ryoga ponders, counting up every possibility of what could possibly lead up to this with his hands.

"What does that mean?!" I boil with red agitation.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, sweet… sweet Akane!" Ryoga looks desperate; tapping his legs to make his point, which, in turn, just make him even more stupid looking. "It's just, without Ranma around, you're not at your fullest. You're not complete. Anyone as dumb as me can notice that."

"Are.. you saying I should go find Ranma and bring him back so that I can be happy again?" I line up everything that he just told me in my head. _It sort of does make sense. I guess I do care about him, __**a little. **__That does sound like a good idea… Then everything would turn back to normal. _

"Well wait there, Akane. I wasn't _really _going for that-"

"You're completely right! I should go find him! That way, everything will turn back to normal!" I clench my fist in determination. I plan my words carefully; I want to get Ryoga to come and help me. I'll be careful not to frustrate him.

"I don't want to go, but I'd never hear the end of it from Ranma if he found out I let you go alone." Ryoga starts out loud, and grows to a mutter. His eyes shoot open and he clasps his mouth shut, his eyes darting all around the room.

"What do you mean?" I wince in confusion.

"Well, it just seems to me th-that he…" His face is a tomato; red, puffy, swollen. "Didn't really want to leave, but in order for your safety, he did what he thought was right. I don't know the full story of what happened, but I think it's best if you abide by his wishes and stay here... with me." Ryoga sighs and looks up in my face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I nibble on my fingernail. "Okay. Go to sleep. I'll be in the next room if you need me."

"Great." Ryoga smiles and stuffs his face into the blanket. I have my hand on the knob when Ryoga says, "Wait, Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He says quietly and timidly. Like a mouse. Like Kasumi, a little bit. I laugh and pat the door. I trot down the hall, reaching the empty room, when I hear a few voices.

"Well, Kasumi? Who is it?" Nabiki seems intrigued about something.

"Tell us, Kasumi!" Father presses on.

"Uh-h.. it's… Akane." She stutters and then finishes with a smiley tone.

"Akane?" Nabiki sounds aghast. "I thought she was upstairs. Why would she call?"

"If she's not upstairs, where could she be?"

"Uhhh.."

"Kasumi. Who's on the phone?" Father uses his serious tone. He only uses his serious tone when he _really _needs to figure something out. _Why am I listening to this? This isn't my business… Well it sort of is, since she said Akane. I wonder who was on the phone. Eh, not my problem. _I skip down the hall, enter the phantom room. I roll out a mat and quickly find some blankets of my desire. I jump in bed and my nose shrivels from the odor. _…. These blankets smell like Ranma._ _I guess there's no avoiding it now; the answer is obvious. I **have **to go to Jusenkyo and bring Ranma back... How am I going to convince him? Maybe if I beat him in a battle... I can force him back! Yeah! I have that scroll now, I have more moves. This will be a piece of cake!_I tuck my chin over top and close my eyes. This is going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"I'm so happy you said yes. For a minute there, on the phone, I thought you didn't want to, but I see you're not so scared of heights." Ranma mocks, squeezes my hand. We're walking on a drawbridge, and the cherry blossom leaves are twirling around us like pink tornados; swirling and exploring new places.

"Well I can't have you thinking I'm a chicken, now can I?" I squeeze his back. _What am I doing? I don't like Ranma.. do I? No…_ Instantly, one of the hurricanes of pink flakes comes hurtling towards us, and sucks up Ranma! He's kicking and screaming my name, but to no prevail.  
"Ranma!" I yell and reach for his hand. Grabbing mine, he holds on for dear life. The whirlwind is trying to pull him out to sea! "I'm never letting go!" He doesn't respond.

"… Ranma…?" I spell out, look into his face. _…. Why does this keep happening to me?! _His eyes are pitch black. Instead of remaining still, his free hand pries my hand off of him until he's free and blown off into space. "Ranma!"

"Akane!" I hear someone screaming.

"Akane, snap out of it!" My brain rattles around.

* * *

"Akane, wake up!" Something hot drips onto my face. I cringe and shrivel my nose. "Akane!"

"Y-yes?" I rub my eyes. "What's up?"

Ryoga looks down on my face with concern. "You were screaming.. Is everything okay?"

"I… was screaming?" I wipe the sweat from my face. "Oh.. Sorry, I must have woken you." Ryoga sits down next to me and crosses his arms over his legs. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I.. I guess it was just a nightmare," I place a finger on my lip, trying to place my dream. I can't quite remember it.. "I don't really remember it."

"Oh. Okay," He puts his chin on his kneecaps. "I hope it doesn't happen again. It sounded terrifying."

"It was." I rub my pounding temples. "Do you mind staying here so that if I start screaming again, you can wake me up?"  
"Ak-kane…" Ryoga turns to a blushing rose color. "Are you sure?"

"No, actually, I think you should go back to sleep. You're not well enough yet."

"You know what, no. I'll stay here and watch over you. I'd watch over you for a lifetime." Ryoga says, his eyes pillaging every corner of my soul.

"Aww, haha. That's so nice, Ryoga. If you don't mind it." I smile and yawn sleepily. "Just… stay here."

"W-what do you mean, Akane?" He sounds nervous.

"I need some comfort right now. If it bothers you, I can always sleep by myself.." I say quietly.

"No! I mean, no.. I'll be here with you whenever you need it." He speaks loudly. He shakily puts a heavy arm on my shoulder and fiddles with the hair on my forehead.

"Uhh.. Ryoga?" I open my eye a tad and roll over on my back. "What are you doing?"

"I thought.. you wanted comfort. I'm sorry, I guess it's out of turn." He removes his arm his arm and stuffs his elbows between his legs.

"I do!" Salty tears sting my corneas. I grip his pants in my fists and squeeze my eyes shut. "I just want to sleep without the nightmares."

"Maybe if you talk about it and get it out of your system, you won't dream about it anymore…" Ryoga proposes. _It seems like a moderately okay idea. _I sit up, wipe my nose, and sniff.

"O-okay." Cross my legs into a pretzel, face Ryoga. "I dream that I see Ranma dead, and I can't save him. And in most instances, it seems like I'm the one who killed him."

Ryoga looks at me. I can't read his expression. It looks empty; maybe a bit sad.

"His eyes turn to black and he usually has blood running down his body." I shiver at the thought and curl up into a ball. We sit in silence for a long time. I don't count how long it is.

"Are you okay, Akane?" Ryoga asks eventually.

"Definitely." I sniff and burrow my face in my knees. My skin smells like lavender and salt. I scoot over to his side and press my head on his shoulder quite hard. "I don't need you to hold me at all. Nope, nada." He raises his arm to rest over my shoulders. _He's so warm… _"Thanks, Ryoga." I drift off and I feel like I'm falling. Falling… falling… I hit something.. It's soft, and warm.

* * *

"Akane!" A gentle voice disrupts my slumber and pokes at my subconscious.

"Whaa..?" I grumble and open my eyes. Something's wrapped around me. A blanket? I'm suddenly aware that this warm blanket type thing is actually Ryoga. "Ryoga. What are you doing?" A hint of perversion strikes my mind and I push it away. _Ryoga wouldn't be… WOULD HE?!_

"Oh, sorry. You started shivering in your sleep. At least you weren't screaming, I guess," He sighs and tenderly places me on the floor. "You're better now?"  
"Y-yeah. Let's get some food! I'm already starved!" I yip and instantly, I'm racing down the hall. I come down the steps and notice that everyone else is in the dining room already. They look puzzled about something.

"Should we tell her?" Kasumi wonders and gives her father a glance.

"Tell me what?" I prance into the room and pick up a full plate of rice omelet and pickles. Father looks between Nabiki and Kasumi, as if the answer is written on their faces. He sighs, and looks down at his lap. Ryoga follows me and sits down next to Nabiki.

"Akane," Nabiki starts. I shift my stare from my father to her, and she instantly stops, looks at her open hands that rest in her lap.

"Akane," Kasumi leans forward on the table. "Mr. Saotome called last night."

* * *

Ahuehuehuehue. Don't you just love cliff hangers? I'm sorry, but they're more intriguing. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Key to the Move!

All of my exams are over! You can be expecting a chapter every so often. Please remember to review if you feel as though something should be added, taken out, or just simply changed. I hope you've been enjoying it so far! Tell me if you'd like the chapters shortened, 'cause I think they are a little long.

* * *

"Calm down, Akane!" Father puts a forceful hand on my clavicle, preventing me from rampaging around the living room. "We would have told you sooner was it not for Ryoga's sickness!"

"Oh, joy. Another reason why I'm the cause for everything that is wrong," Ryoga throws his arms up in the air. "I guess I'll be adding this to the list."

"Well?! Why did he call, Kasumi?!" I snap a wooden bowl in two with my hands.

"Akane, Dr. Tofu gave us that…" She frowns and places a finger on her lip.

"Well, …. Sorry." I inhale deeply, and exhale fully. "What did Mr. Saotome say to you on the phone?"

"As soon as I picked up the phone, he told me to tell everyone that it was a friend calling," She smiles, takes the broken bowl, and sets it down on the table. "Since I have no friends, I thought of the first person on my mind, Akane."

"Aw, Kasumi. Don't say that, dear! I…. I'm your friend!" A wobbly Happosai toddles in with a sake bottle in one hand, and a panty in the other. He sits down next to her and nudges her waist. She giggles and pushes him over on his side, spilling his sake. He grumbles angrily to himself and flees into the kitchen.

"Oh… That explains it. So what was he calling about?" I pat the smelly spot on the rug with a dry cloth. It reeks of alcohol and women's hygiene products. _That Happosai is a weirdo. _Kasumi tries to manipulate the smashed wood pieces into it's former state, but to no prevail. She sighs a tremendous sigh.

"He told me that he'd been attacked."

Father and Nabiki both nod in agreement, obviously having heard the shocking news earlier, before _I _did.

"_Attacked?_" I repeat. "By who?"

"He said it wasn't a someone… but a something," She says, accidentally pricking her finger with a piece of wood. "He'll be here at noon." She says, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"What does that mean…?" Ryoga taps his chopsticks on the rim of his cup.

"He didn't say." Father says after no one else answers. He stacks the faded red plates into a granum looking pile.

"What time is now, Nabiki?" I change subject, focusing on Nabiki. She clicks her watch and it lights up with an artificial neon light.

"About 10."

_Maybe Mr. Saotome can help me master the moves! Oh, right. I have to go training with Ryoga!_

"OK! Ryoga, let's go." I smile with pride and grab his hand, leading him into the dojo. Snap.

"What was that noise?" Ryoga questions and looks around, as if it could come from the walls and ceiling themselves.

"Who cares? Let's go! I want to learn these moves!" I secure the scroll in my hand and prance onwards. My right hand quickly grows greasy, being attached to Ryoga's. I separate my laced fingers from his and slowly draw my hands together. We walk in an awkward silence until we reach the training hall. My quiet steps echo off of the patched wooden walls. I don't necessarily walk loudly, but in this situation, it sounds like an elephant stepping on explosives. I set up near the back of the room and sit on my calves. I grapple at the charcoal colored string that keeps the parchment from spilling out. Undoing it, it rolls out into 10 feet of a thin, coarse fabric. Elegant brush strokes mottle the entirety. It looks like it could have been crafted by a superior hand, perhaps a master of a certain technique or style. Ryoga comes over and sits at the head of the scroll. He skims it for a few minutes and perks up as if he had remembered something he accidentally had forgotten.

"I've heard of the legend that this is based off!" He turns to face me. "Long ago, there was a master pig, the king of his type of martial arts, who had never lost one match in martial arts. One day, though, he met a woman, and she told him if he wanted her love, he would have to submit himself to her. He did so, and she cut off his head, later presenting _herself _as the queen of the Ruffian Martial Arts style. Thus, the Fist of the Headless Boar was born, seeking revenge for the betrayal of the master pig."

"Wow…" I trace the thick ink lightly with my finger. "How do I do the move?"  
"It says: _to master this brutal technique, you must first give your submission to another. After doing so, only then will you be able to demonstrate this destructive move. However, if you should lose to a foe in battle, the move's power will decrease by two fold. To restore the lost power of one battle, you must win two. Find paragraph seven to read about the risks when performing."_

"Shut up, Ryoga, and come help me practice!" I motion with my hand to come join me and stand.

"Okay, Akane… But who will you submit yourself to?" He twiddles his fingers and turns to the color of a ripe strawberry.

_Right… Who would I submit myself to? Ranma? Well after this, he'll __**never **__beat me! Hah! That'll show him! Yeah, I'll submit myself to him and let's see what he'll do about it._

"I know who I'll do it for. And trust me, Ryoga. This person **will not **beat me after I learn this move."

"Oh… Okay, if that's how you feel," He scratches his eyebrow. He picks up the scroll and read a little more. "_To preform this move, the oppressed one needs to focus on all of the emotion they have towards their taker, the one they give their submission to. After doing so, a faint image will appear in front of them of their taker. Striking it with force does not matter; only touching it will simply send your opponent flying, if your emotions are great, that is."_

"So my taker would be the one I choose to submit myself to?" I add up everything in my mind and get in ready position.

"Yes, as it says here." Ryoga rolls up the scroll and gently tosses it aside. "We should read paragraph seven later cause it said there are risks or something."

"Can't be anything too terrible. C'mon, let's try it."

Ryoga places himself opposite me and gets ready to withstand an attack. I sweep my right leg behind me to provide me with a steady rock, and I close my eyes, focusing on Ranma. Memories flash through my mind; running to and from school, sharing lunch under the big sycamore outside when the weather is nice, training, to spending a night together. My overwhelming sadness makes me wilt and I open my eyes. Ranma is right in front of me. His facial expression expresses that of concern or regret. _Did he… really come back? _I take a few steps forwards and reach my hand out, barely grazing the buttons of his shirt when he dissipates, and Ryoga is thrown backwards, smashing against the back wall.

"Oh my god, Ryoga! I'm so sorry!" I fret cowardly and rush towards him, kneeling by his side. He rubs his bum and looks around dizzily.

"I don't know what just happened or how you did that, but you better be careful with that." He coughs a few times and inhales quickly.

"Akane! Ryoga! Mr. Saotome is here!" Kasumi calls eagerly.

"Great! He's here! Let's go greet him!" Ryoga takes off down the paneled walkways.

"Sure. I'll come back later for the scroll." I say. He turns a corner and disappears. "Although, why do I feel as though I'm forgetting something?" I shrug it off and sprint down the hall, knocking over a vase full of pansies. It shatters on the ground and the water spills over.

* * *

"Saotome, Kasumi told us that you were attacked? What did you mean by that?" Father asks, aghast. Mr. Saotome picks up a fluffy rice bun and gobbles it up rudely before he responds. _He's making himself at home at the speed of light, I can see._  
"It was a hot and sunny day where we were on a small island near China. It was unusual for such good weather, but the farmers needed good weather after all the snow they've been getting. It was then when we were attacked." He emphasizes _'attacked'_ and makes Nabiki and Kasumi jump with fright. He laughs in merriment as he continues. "It was obviously not a person or thing, but rather a shadow…" He rubs his gruff hand over his stubbly incoming beard. It sounds like he never had the chance to shave it.

"What do you think its purpose was by attacking you?" Kasumi questions. We sit in wonderment for a few moments before Mr. Saotome responds.

"It was obvious; it wanted to separate us. I was walking with Ranma when five shadows came at us from all directions and flung us with a great strength to different places. After being tossed over the ocean by this mysterious shadow, I found myself lying on top of the ceiling of the Amazon restaurant." He says with a great deal of trouble recalling his memories.

"So… no one else was there when you came to?" I ask, my eyes pleading for an answer I know that I will never receive.

"Nope." Mr. Saotome pats down his white bandana of any wrinkles.

"Mr. Saotome, pardon me asking but, what was your purpose of going to Jusenkyo?" Kasumi's curious voice bounces around inside my skull. _She took my words. _Genma looks at her with empathy.

"Ranma told me that he wanted to break his curse for good and live up in the mountains near the cursed springs. He invited everyone he knew with a curse to the ponds with him." Mr. Saotome looks around the room, stops at Ryoga, and furrows his brow. Ryoga turns a wonderful shade of bright red. _God, Ranma. You and your stupid misconceptions. _

"So why did Ukyo and Cologne go as well?" I pipe up.

"Ukyo came to accompany Ranma, and to make her wonderful Okonomiyaki. And Cologne wanted to accompany Shampoo when returning to China. They wanted to visit their home tribe. They had themselves under the impression that this whole voyage was so everyone could come to Ranma and Shampoo's wedding back in their tribal area…" Mr. Saotome knots his fists and pounds the table. "But we'd never let that happen; would we Tendo?"

"No-no, Saotome! Never!" Father sobs and embraces Mr. Saotome. "I've never loved you more, you filthy panda!"

"Okay…" Nabiki says, aggravated, and goes upstairs.

"Is what I just heard _all _true?" A serious Happosai walks in and sits down next to Mr. Saotome, staring straight into space. No where specific.

"Yes, master, from start to finish." Mr. Saotome bows down on his knees and sits upright again.

"These five shadows… I feel like I've encountered them before," Happosai scratches his noggin. "Yes, definitely from somewhere."

"Can you try and remember? Please, master, we're begging you!" Father bows down and cries a little girl's cry after her favorite bunny lost one of it's button eyes.

"Right! I remember now!" Happosai slaps his knee, as if responding to a funny joke. "I was involved in an extravaganza eh, maybe 200 or so years ago. It was with the most talented show group, all cursed by the waters of Jusenkyo. We'd use the powers of the ponds to change in front of our audiences and they went ecstatic!"

"So…" Mr. Saotome urges him on with the circular motion of his hand.

"How does that pertain to the situation at hand, grandfather?" Kasumi slides in closer to Mr. Saotome.

"We had unexpected auditors that night…" He scowls and the shadow of his large forehead masks his face in an evil darkness. "They picked us up and flung us into the street. They weren't people, but shadows. 5 of them. It quickly turned from a sunset to a very dark blue sky, and with the fading sun, the shadows began to take human shapes. I believe they were the 5 Water Gods, but I didn't know anything. They dunked water over our heads and told us that we shall never abuse our powers again, and with that, they left. None of us had our shape shifting abilities anymore." Happosai sheds tears at the fond memories and bursts out in a baby's fit.  
"I've heard of that, too," Father closes his eyes and sips a small cup of tea. "Legend has it that they call themselves the Shadow 5."

"What I don't understand is why Mr. Saotome still has his panda-half then…" Kasumi says.

"A wonderful question, m'dear!" Mr. Saotome pats her roughly on the shoulder. "Before throwing me over seas and back, the shadow told me that I had one last chance to shape up or I'd lose my gift for good."

"Gift? You mean changing from human to panda?" I say.

"Precisely. I wish they'd changed me then and there! Now I have to go back…" He throws his arms down on the table and weeps.

"It'll be ok, Saotome." Father pats his back awkwardly since he doesn't have anything supportive to say. It's not like he could say anything to reassure him.

"What happened to Ukyo and Cologne? They don't have the powers." Kasumi scoots a few feet away from Genma and places her fists in her lap.

"I believe they were left alone, although one of the shadows did interrogate them. Right now, I don't know where anyone is."

"Akane, why don't you go back to Jusenkyo with Saotome?" Father says after long years of stillness.

"Me? Why?" I take the question by surprise, and my voice comes out squeaky and shocked. As does a mouse's caught in a trap.

"It'd be an excellent training opportunity, since of course, you're going to take over the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts one day, and you need to know it all!" He stands up and choruses with Mr. Saotome in a musical number from a Broadway musical that we had seen as a family when we visited America a few years back.

"I guess…" I look at Ryoga. "You should come too."

"YEAH! G-great for training…" He stands up and quickly sits back down, anxious to change the subject.

"Anyways, Mr. Saotome, could I interest you in a little training? I learned a new move!" I chat happily with our panda friend.

"Sure, Akane!" He gets up, splashes into the koi pond, and a damp panda emerges. He runs swiftly down the padded halls and turns into the dojo.

"Come on, Ryoga! I don't want to wait all day for you!" I grab his collar and hoist him up, letting go after I start sprinting.  
_'Come at me, pipsqueak'_ is written on a board held by Mr. Saotome. He shuffles from foot to foot, preparing for combat. I focus all of my chi on Ranma, and the pain I suffered through after he left, sitting in class by myself, my thoughts bouncing off the catacombs in my head, every single one containing thoughts of him. I wince as if about to be attacked, but I look back at Mr. Saotome. Ranma stands in front of him, protecting him from danger almost. He's a bit fuzzier looking than last time. Not entirely clear. I take a few large steps and swipe my arm across the faint picture, which evaporates like a gathered culmination of dust particles. As soon as I do, I see the air in front of me ripple like uneasy water, and Mr. Saotome is thrown backwards against the wall.

'_KO!' _he holds up a sign, the letters squiggly and unreadable from being knocked against the head.

"Wow! It even amazes me!" I scream a ditsy scream and jump in place. I could see someone like Azusa, the ice-skating martial artist, doing a girly type move such as this.

"Ehem. Akane?" Nabiki poses at the door frame, wearing short jeans, suspenders, and a bright yellow shirt. It has a smiley face on it.

"Hey, Nabiki." I squint under the shining sun. "What's up?"

"Just a quick question, nothing really personal, but do these pictures mean anything to you?" She holds out two Polaroid shots. One, Ryoga has me in his lap, our limbs intertwined together in a very provocative position. It appears as though we're both asleep. The other, we're hand in hand, smiling._ So the snap earlier was her camera!_

"W-what?! Nabiki!" I exclaim and turn a bright shade of maroon.

"They'll be 3,000 yen. Each." She winks and waves the disturbing portraits in front of my face.

"Ugh, fine. Let me go get my wallet." I sigh, agitated, and run out of the training hall.

"Wait, Akane! You forgot the scroll! And Mr. Saotome!" Ryoga comes rushing out with a dazed black and white mammoth on his back and the Fist of the Headless Boar's instructions in the other.

"I'll take care of it later! I have to do something first!" I yell over my shoulder and scurry up the stairs. "Where did I put that darn wallet?!"

I hastily open the drawers of my desk, messing everything inside. Slamming the drawers shut, I give an irritated groan look around the room a final time before giving up. I notice a black and pink pocketbook residing on top of my dresser, right behind my desk lamp.

"My god." I slap my palm across my forehead, grab for the billfold, and I'm sliding down the stair rail once again. "Nabiki!"

"Yes, Akane dear? What can I do for you?" She says mischievously, leaning against the wall, expecting my company.

"Give me those pictures. I'm prepared to pay you." I sift around in my wallet and pull out 6,000 yen.

"Why of course, Akane." She smiles and accepts my money. She drops the photos in front of me and skips out into the courtyard. I scoop up the sharp laminated paper and trace over ever detail with my finger. These pictures… almost make it seem like Ryoga and I are in love! HA! That's preposterous! Absurd! I'd never…. Hmm. Ryoga? No. …

"Akane dear; bring back your beloved fiancé with you!" Father rushes up to me and clasps me in his bear like arms. "Now no time to doddle! Go upstairs and get packed!"

"B-but, dad~~!" I whine, but he pushes me toward the stairs. _I don't know why…. But I constantly feel as though I'm forgetting something important. What could it be? I feel like it had something to do with my new move.. and something else. I can't place my finger on it._

"We're waiting outside when you're finished, Akane!" Mr. Saotome salutes me and grabs Ryoga by the collar.

_Heh. Nothing to worry about, I guess._


	7. Chapter 7 : Over the Sea and Back

I doubt many people follow this story religiously, but I feel as though each chapter is a bit long, too long. Do you think I should shorten them? Anyway PM me if you have a preference! I hope you like this one!

* * *

"Tea kettle?"

"Check."

"Camping supplies?"

"Check."

"Extra bamboo for the panda?"

"Check."

"All right, that's everything." Nabiki folds a five foot list of paper in half and shreds it into millions of tiny pieces. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I don't know if you've been told, but I have no choice." I say sarcastically and she thrusts her hands on her hips. I secure the front flap of my blue and gray backpack with multiple knots and roughly smoothen out the wrinkles. It holds some _very…. _explicit things inside. _I'm not going to risk anyone seeing these photos. I'll just burn them later. _I trot out to the sidewalk where Ryoga and the panda are waiting. He's in his panda form because he can hold more stuff, seeing as he's carrying three stuffed backpacks and two large baskets of bamboo. They stop mid-conversation and look towards me, their mouths turning to two, creepy smiles.

"I see you two are in spirits, now aren't you." I slap them on the back and talk with a ping of sarcasm to my shrill voice.

"Let's get a move on, then!" Ryoga fumbles for my hand and speeds up his walk into the speed of an airplane that is taking off from the port.

"Woah, Ryoga! Slow down a bit!" I pull back and notice the large mammal about five feet behind is glaring at us with a sinister feel to his gaze. A bead of nervous sweat trickles down my temple and I laugh anxiously. We walk through bustling streets and parks until we reach the edge of our town, overlooking the sky scraping buildings and forty acre parks, filled with people running and playing together in the snow. A little fizzle of snow rains down every now and then. The sun is high in the sky, emitting a heavy orange glow that adds ten pounds to the weight I'm heaving around on my shoulders. We continue on through a forest, getting deeper and deeper, until the sky is shrouded with the brown canopy of the tall trees overhead. No sunlight comes in, making it next to impossible to see anything.

"Ryoga?" I squeeze his hand, reassuring myself that he's still here. He freezes for a moment, but keeps on walking.

"Y-yes, Akane?" His unsteady voice quivers.

"Say, after we make it out of here, we set up camp for the night? I'm exhausted already. Whaddya say?" I nudge his ribs in an effort to persuade him, but he just shakes. Literally. His body starts shaking. He must be scared of the dark. The thought makes laughing erupt in my mind, and it's seemingly difficult to keep it contained, but I manage somehow.

"Sure, I have no problem with that." His words levitate over his head, having no emotion or no force driven behind them. He must be more tired than me.. We walk on for a while, which leads me to the conclusion that we've been traveling in circles. At least I thought that we were, until I see a light up ahead. It's quite peculiar, miniature, if I'd say so myself. I quicken my step and it gets bigger, and bigger. Suddenly, we're enveloped in a strange, white light.

* * *

'_Would you look at that…' _writes the panda on one of his signature wooden billboards. A light fog drifts lazily on top of a deep blue ocean, blanketing the expanse of aqua in front of us. A small dock is built near the shore line with a small ferry puffing out a gray smoke from it's chimney. There are circular windows covering the ship's exterior. Being half white and half red, it clashes with the blue beneath it. A beer-bellied fellow tends to a box filled to the brim with clams. He has a muddy white beard and a blue captain's cap on top of his furry head. His eyebrows are thick and he smells of cigars. He glances over at us and his caterpillars go up to his hairline.

"Well, gee now! I wasn't expectin' no company 'round these parts! Who're you folk?" He slaps down a piece of rope and toddles over to greet us. "Ey! Whatcha doin 'ere?"

"Ehem," Ryoga clears his throat and rubs his upper lip, swiping away a few beads of sweat. "We're looking to go to Jusenkyo, a training ground in China."

"Jusenkyo, eh? Not too long ago, I had a bucket o' travelers come n' ask me that very same question, lad. As a matta o' fact, that panda you's got over der reminds me o' one of them." He wheezes a congested cough and a bit of mucus rattles around inside his throat. Mr. Saotome glows a shade of pink and scratches his bum. "I'll take ya to the next island, sure. Just 5,000 yen per lad."

"_5,000 yen?!_" I let my mouth drop open. The sailor chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Take it or leave it, princess." He winks and goes over to resume his work with the clams.

"We'll take it!" Ryoga hastily follows him, as does the Panda. _Nabiki had to learn her tricks from somewhere. _I sigh and kick the grass patches beneath my feat, deracinating a few lumps. The elfish man yanks on a rope attached to a pulley and a little drawbridge tumbles down, wide enough for one person at a time.

"I'm gonna prepare a feast for yalls tonight! I got me some duck and pork, it'll be a fiasco of the greats!" He howls in laughter and teeters on the lapsable creaky boards, suspended into the air with a simple worn out rope. It appears as though it could bust at any moment. I notice Ryoga's standing in shock as the captain finishes his jumble of words.

"You okay, Ryoga? I can help you up if you need it." I leisurely slap his shoulder. He focuses in, after possibly zoning out and gives a crooked smile.

"N-no, that's fine, Akane." He takes a few steps onto the first board, as the sailor ushers him on, and he scurries up at the speed of light.

"You're up, panda!" He slaps the side of the boat. Mr. Saotome shifts his weight between his two padded feet. Finally, he approaches the ladder, but instead of climbing it, he bends at the knees, and jumps up and onto the boat with one graceful swoop. I stare in amazement at the martial artist above me, wishing that I could be that great. I swallow hard and place one foot on the rickety contraption and a variety of groans echo throughout the stillness of the place. I climb higher and higher, my knees growing weaker with my anxiety with each step, until I reach the top. I'm shaking with the fright of falling that I can't even compose myself to come up and over the edge. Ryoga turns around from his conversation with Mr. Saotome and quickly comes to my aid.

"All aboard!" The captain yells and pulls a lever, disconnecting the ship from the dock. The sound of the horn bounces off the stillness and rings inside my head. I feel a slight jerk, and we're moving! The only sound I hear is the sound of Ryoga's breathing next to my ear and the steady pump of the chimney emitting a smoldering gas into the atmosphere. I retain my composure, and soften my cringing expression.

"Thanks, Ryoga." I smile, look up into his face.

"A-anytime, Akane…" He whispers hoarsely. We watch as the land shrinks smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until the naked eye can only see water.

"So, Captain…." Ryoga says, until he stops himself, not knowing our sea dog's name.

"Captain Nataku, at your service. Just call me Nat." He salutes stiffly and smiles a toothy smile. His teeth are brown, and gaps fill the places where a few missing teeth normally would be. It looks like he's suffered from scurvy for a long time. He pushes a button, and the 24 spoked wheel grinds to a halt. The boat, however, continues in the same path. "So how about that supper, hmm?" He limps over to a door and spins the doorknob multiple times. The pasty door creaks open and he flicks on a switch that apparently does nothing. He motions for us to join him inside before disappearing behind a crate, box, something of the sort. Mr. Saotome squeezes his large behind through the oval shaped frame and pokes his nose into the darkness. I take careful steps over the paneled floor to reach the rail. Grasping it, I look out at the sea. The dark blue sky, now influencing the color of the water, grows to a dark blue hue, with the occasional star lighting up it's surroundings. _It's a full moon tonight. _Stormy gray clouds usher in a mood of sadness and distraught, covering the moon and eliminating the last source of light in the sky. I sigh and rest my head on my hand.

"Are you all right, Akane?" Ryoga comes up and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Ryoga. It's you." I glance over my shoulder and see his worried expression. "You should go in and eat. I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat SOMETHING," He scratches his head and pats me on the back. "You need to keep your strength up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Like always." I laugh and skip over to the door. "I'm in the mood for some pork. How bout you?"

"I-I-I don't really like pork," He interrupts my sentence anxiously. He pulls on his collar, hoping to avoid an anxiety attack. Speeding passed me and through the door, I can only help but wonder what that was about. I step into the dark hallway and the door shuts behind me.

"I-I can't see.." I squint and feel around for anything to help me regain my sense of direction. _It's so dark in here. Not even a little light? _I navigate my way around boxes and dusty shelves when I see a lantern somewhere down the hall. I quicken my walk and reach it in no time.

"Ey, lassy! You finally made it in, didja?" Nat uses a wooden spoon and stirs something inside a metal pot. The light of the room blinds me momentarily. I blink a few times, and I come into focus. I'm in a kitchen, of sorts, except the dining table is right in the middle. A large pig sits in the middle with an apple stuffing it's mouth. Ryoga hides behind the panda, refusing to look at the small boar. I hear a duck's cry, and I scour the room, using my eyes like a hawk would use theirs. I notice a small duckling being dangled by it's neck over a steaming bowl of water. It's batting it's wings ferociously and trying to escape it's cruel fate. It's a kind of hairy duckling, why having bangs that droop down just above it's eyes. A pair of prescription lenses sits just above it's beak. What a- NO! WHAT?

* * *

"NO! YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!" I scream and dash over to the feathered rat, untie it, and quickly set it down on the table. I pet it down to make sure it's okay. Taking the boiling water, I dunk the goose in a skin melting liquid.

"YOUCH! Akane! Thank you!" A young, naked, Chinese boy grabs my hands with his broiling flesh.

"Moose! What are you doing here?" Ryoga runs over, flipping his shoulder to face him.

"Ey! It's you! That… thata… boy." Nat scratches his head, shrugs his shoulders.

"There-there were," He pants, grips the table for leverage. "There were these black shadow-things… and they _**flung **_me over here, and into the water! Before I knew what hit me, I was being wrapped up by this lunatic and about to be served as fresh meat!" He points an accusing finger in Nat's face. He chuckles, sniffs, and goes back to stirring a reeky substance in the cauldron.

"_Who _'flung' you here?" I ask, shielding my eyes from his nudity. Mr. Saotome holds a sign above his head. _'The same people who threw me! The world is so harsh, Akane.'_ And at the bottom right hand corner, there's a little frowny face with trickling black tears.

"Well… It was only for an instant, but I BELIEVE the person who tossed me had purple hair… That's all I could see." He scratches his head in the hopes it would install a fresh set of forgotten memories from the moment. He suddenly looks all around the room for something, maybe he misplaced something, I don't know. "Where's Shampoo?"

"She didn't wind up here?" Ryoga questions.

"Shampoo!" He wails about, knocking the pig on the floor. "Where are you?!"

"Calm down, ya buckin' sea horse!" Nat barks and throws Moose's usual attire at his face. "I'll assume these rags belong to yous. It's the day of the blue moon when I find such strange wearings drifting out to sea round these parts."

"Th-thanks." He bows timidly and slips into the robe. "Hey! Mr. Saotome! I didn't know you washed up too!"

'_I was thrown through the roof of the Amazon restaurant, but whatever floats your boat…' _Mr. Saotome holds up a trembling board while trying to contain his laughter.

"You're hysterical." I say flatly and he pipes down.

"Yee said you were attacked by some shadow?" Nat grabs a few bowls and slides them down the table, setting five places perfectly. We all jump into our seats and wait patiently for some food. "I may know a piece or two bout them shadows, allright."

"Really? Tell us what you know!" I exclaim, my hopes returning to their former states.

"I'll tell yee this much; they's ain't somethin' regular folk should be messin' with." He turns and coldly locks his eyes on mine. _What….. what does that mean? _


End file.
